Cr1tikal
"I'm here to make peace like I did to the Bro Army!" - Cr1tikal Cr1tikal battled Tobuscus, Pewdiepie, Smosh, Markiplier, Skydoesminecraft and GameGrumps in Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2, he was voiced by WoodenHornets. Information on the rapper Cr1tikal first joined YouTube on May 7, 2007. Following a brief period of time, he uploaded his first video on August 5 in the same year. It was titled "gears of war jetpack glitch (NO Standbye or lag switch) AP" and its main topic was on the performance of a glitch in the video game "Gears Of War". His video received little attention and he made a few other videos which followed by a video on a montage of his sniping in video games and a short series of videos attributing to Halo 3, Gears Of War Series and Bioshock. These videos all gained little reception and attention. He gained brief popularity on his first video where he actually commentated over it, which was "Aliens vs Predator Let Rock Achievement Guide". His low voice was noted by several YouTubers who had watched his video and praised his notable "deep voice" and "seriousness". Cr1TiKaL allegedly took note of his performance in the video and began commentating over several videos, though they mainly focused on tutorials and were more solemn. His first brush with humor was touched on in his video "Battlefield BC 2 Hilarious Round Saving Destruction", which was about an accident in the video game, Battlefield Bad Company 2, which he considered humorous. He would later upload several videos concerning humorous moments and periods transpiring through Battlefield Bad Company 2. He has since ceased donating to charities after looking into the history of the charities he donated to, found most of the money he donated wouldn't go to the charities, but instead into the pockets of the organizers. He confirmed this during multiple interviews with guests on the Official Podcast. Since 2018 he began broadcasting on https://www.twitch.tv/moistcr1tikal. He used to Stream on YouTube, but became afraid of Moderation and lack of communication between him and Support. He Streams games and watches chat suggested videos. Lyrics What up everybody? It's Cr1tikal, let me be real for a second. Yeah I'm the dirtiest, but I'll keep it clean to teach you all a lesson! The greatest gaming YouTuber of all time, so just bare with me, I could be poorer than all of you and still give my YouTube cash to charity! I'm here to make peace like I did to the Bro Army and it's getting out of hand! For it's not who's the greatest gamer, but who can be the bigger man! So with this fable in mind, this war can finally be done, If we set the viewership aside and once again play games for fun! Trivia * He is the first rapper to not have a physical appearance in a battle. * He is the first rapper to be portrayed by someone and voiced by someone else Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:WoodenHornets Category:Characters